


The glass wall

by Sophion



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Begging, Exhibitionism, Hair Pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Voyeurism, degration, furious jeongin, glass fucking, jeongchan, master jeongin, puppy chan, video taping, voyeur felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophion/pseuds/Sophion
Summary: Jeongin fucks Chan against the glass wall in the dorm.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110869
Kudos: 38
Collections: drabbles





	The glass wall

Chan had been stressed the whole week already, and today he finally had enough. He knew he shouldn’t do this but he just couldn’t hold it together anymore. He went to Jeongins room and dropped onto his knees before Jeongin.  
“Please play with me, Master”, he said with big eyes. The youngest looked away from his computer and just shot Chan a glare. Chan tugged onto Jeongins pants, but to no avail. Chan was getting increasingly frustrated and stomped out of the room. He sat himself down on the couch, making sure to close the gap between him and Felix. Felix just laughed and ruffled Chans hair, making Chan mewl and smile. “Jeongin is ignoring me!” he complained, hugging Felix and putting his head on the blondes chest.  
Meanwhile Jeongin had finished playing his match of League of Legends and was planning to play with Chan. But when he saw Chan cuddled up to Felix he was fuming. “Chan!” he called out.  
Chan immediately perched up and went to his master, who pulled him through the glass door to the kitchen.  
Last week they had installed a glass wall between the kitchen and where they were eating, and today it proved to be useful.  
Jeongin pushed Chan onto the floor and angrily said: “You want to play? Let’s play! You were being to comfy with Felix. He surely wouldn’t mind watching you, right?” Chan shivered, Felix was looking at him through the glass. He knew what was about to happen. “Undress”, Jeongin ordered.  
Chan nodded and quickly undressed facing Jeongin. The youngest slammed Chans chest against the glass, making sure Felix had full view of him.  
Jeongin opened his pants and teased Chans entrance. “Please put it in”, Chan said. “Oh eager are we?” Jeongin laughed “Beg for it mutt”.  
“Please fuck puppy until he is a dumb mutt, Master”, he pleaded. Jeongin smirked and slammed into Chan, making him moan.  
“How does that feel, mutt? Being fucked while Felix is watching you. You’re such a freak!”  
Chan, too blissed from pleasure, nodded his head: “Yes, I love it.”  
Jeongin fastened his pace and Chans head lolled back, mouth opening. “Seems like the mutt is enjoying it”, Jeongin mocked and hooked his finger in the side of Chans mouth, drool escaping the older mouth.  
Felix who had been watching the whole time, got his phone out and started filming. This was a moment worth remembering.  
Chan on the other hand, was so overwhelmed he could barely stand anymore. “I can’t”, he tried to voice out, but with Jeongins finger in his mouth it wasn’t really decipherable. Jeongin pulled out his finger and pulled Chans hair, and smashed his head into the glass, making Chan groan in pain.  
Chan liked it rough, and Jeongin knew that.  
Chans tongue lolled out, coming in contact with the glass. “Come on mutt, show the camera how much of a freak you are!” Jeongin laughed.  
Felix stood up and got closer to Chan, to zoom into Chans fucked out state. His face was the definition of the ahegao face, and Felix was sure to send the video into the group chat afterwards.


End file.
